Novios
by Pachi Miranda
Summary: Lovino siempre había sido coqueto con las chicas, y todo siempre le había resultado excelente, al menos hasta que conoció a la chica equivocada.


_Disclaimer:_ Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 _Advertencias:_ Temática slash (hombre/hombre). Incesto.

* * *

Los hermanos Vargas eran conocidos por lo coquetos que se volvían cada vez que tenían a una chica cerca. Desde que habían llegado a la universidad que tenían esa reputación.

Por supuesto que a ellos no les desagradaba, más bien siempre hacían gala de las buenas maneras y técnicas que tenían para hacer caer a cualquier chica, o chico -si la situación lo requería-, que quisiesen.

Tenían la costumbre de coquetear con la primera chica que pasara frente a ellos. Si todo iba bien, tendrían una cita, luego otra, y finalmente se excusarían con algo para no tener que verlas más; en lo posible por el resto de sus vidas.

Tanto Elizabeta como Emma, amigas de toda la vida de cada uno, les advertían que nunca nada bueno saldría de ese comportamiento, pero ellos hacían oídos sordos y seguían con lo mismo.

Todo siempre fue espectacular. Al menos hasta que, para mala suerte de Lovino, luego de que él dejara a una de las tantas chicas, ésta se obsesionara con él hasta el punto de llamarlo continuamente e incluso, hacer visitas sorpresas a su piso de estudiante.

—¡Emma debes ayudarme! —decía, más bien rogaba, frente a su amiga, quien mantenía una expresión neutral en su rostro— ¡Hazte pasar por mi novia! ¡Solo un día!

Desagrado fue lo primero que pasó por su rostro, luego cansancio acompañado de un suspiro. Por un momento Lovino pensó que aceptaría y le ayudaría.

—Claro que no.

—¡Pero Emma...!

—¡Te lo advertí! Que no jugaras con los corazones de las chicas porque saldrías perdiendo, pero no me hiciste caso.

—Te puedo asegurar que esta chica no tiene corazón.

—No lo tiene más gracias a ti.

A pesar de que fueron sólo palabras, Lovino sintió como si le hubieran apuñalado el estómago.

Sabía que era así, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta y mucho menos frente a alguien más.

—Ahora te las arreglarás sólo. ¿Te parece si luego me cuentas como te fue? Nos vemos.

Emma cerró la puerta. Lovino se quedó allí, de pie, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía perdido.

Pronto escuchó unos pasos acercarse. Asustado se giró a mirar y le pareció escuchar una voz demasiado conocida. Optó por lo sano y salió corriendo de ahí, apurado en llegar a su habitación.

Cuando llegó intentó rápidamente sacar las llaves, pero como suele suceder en estos casos, no las encontraba. A lo lejos vio una figura conocida, conforme se fue acercando logró reconocerla, y como había esperado, se trataba de Victoria, la chica que ahora lo perseguía como si no tuviese nada más importante que hacer.

Lovino se apresuró aún más, y en cuanto puso las llaves en la cerradura, la puerta se abrió sola y se encontró con su hermano menor del otro lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntaron a la vez, uno asustado y el otro sorprendido.

Lovino miró a su hermano y notó que este traía una camisa que él se había comprado hace poco.

—Feliciano, ¿a dónde crees que vas con mi ropa?

Gotas de sudor frío cayeron por el cuello del menor, luego simplemente soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

—Es que el otro día te vi con esto puesto y te veías tan guapo. —Lovino se sintió halagado, pero no menos molesto— Y si tú te veías bien significa que yo también me vería bien y tengo una cita más tarde así que...

—¿Eres idiota? ¡Es mi ropa después de todo! ¡Ahora quítatela!

Enseguida se acercó a él e intentó sacársela a como de lugar. Feliciano se resistió, por supuesto, pero aún así no pudo evitar que su hermano le desabrochara por completo la camisa.

—Lovino.

Una armoniosa voz se escuchó detrás de él, logrando sobresaltarlo.

«¡Maldición! ¡La había olvidado!», pensó.

Se giró hacia ella y se la encontró de frente. Se asustó un poco pero intentó mantenerse calmado, o al menos demostrarlo. Feliciano miraba con curiosidad a la chica.

—Lovino, ¿por qué no me has llamado más? —preguntó ladeando su cabeza, en un gesto muy infantil—. He estado esperando tu llamada todos estos días, pero no sé, quizá la señal no es muy buena, porque no me ha sonado el teléfono. Porque me has llamado, ¿no?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Victoria sólo asustaba cada vez más a Lovino, quien creía que en cualquier momento la chica frente a él sacaría una pala o algo, lo golpearía en la cabeza y se lo llevaría a su casa para someterlo de variadas formas.

—¿Es tu novia, Lovi...?

Feliciano fue interrumpido por Lovino, quien colocó una mano sobre la boca del menor para callarlo, aprovechando golpearlo de paso.

Victoria pareció notar la existencia del otro chico detrás de Lovino y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Quién es él, Lovino?

Una fugaz idea cruzó por la cabeza del mayor. Podría ser una mala idea, probablemente lo era, pero nada sería peor que tener que volver a salir con la loca de Victoria.

—Él es Feliciano, mi novio.

Victoria y Feliciano miraron con los ojos abiertos a más no poder a Lovino, quien mantenía la mirada firme en la chica. Esta era su última oportunidad, no podía permitirse fallar.

—¿Novio? ¿Novio...?

Victoria abría y cerraba la boca, repitiendo la palabra una y otra vez. Poco a poco su cabeza fue bajando hasta que quedó mirando fijamente el suelo.

Feliciano aprovechó para quitarse la mano de su hermano de la boca y, en voz baja, pedirle explicaciones.

—Solo sígueme el juego un poco —exigió Lovino.

Feliciano suspiró. No sería la primera vez que le tocaba salvar el trasero de su hermano. Tampoco se le olvidaban las otras ocasiones en las cuales él fue el ayudado. Feliciano finalmente asintió, y luego de respirar hondo unas dos veces, se sentía preparado para desempeñar su papel de novio.

De pronto la chica levantó la cabeza y encaró a Feliciano.

—¿Realmente eres su novio? No se ven muy cariñosos.

—Por supuesto que lo somos —dijo Feliciano tomando la mano de su hermano, entrelazando sus dedos—. Es sólo que estamos al tanto de que no a todos les agrada este tipo de cosas, así que preferimos ser de perfil bajo.

«Somos cualquier cosa menos de perfil bajo», pensó Lovino.

—Pero realmente nos amamos, ¿no es así?

Feliciano miró a Lovino, quien se sobresaltó gracias a la mirada de su hermano. No había notado lo serio que se encontraba. Se atrevería a decir que incluso parecía de verdad su novio.

—Por supuesto que sí.

El rostro lleno de duda de Victoria ponía nervioso a Lovino. No estaba seguro de que la estuviese convenciendo.

«Sin riesgo no hay ganancia», pensó.

Se acercó a su hermano y de la nada le plantó un beso en los labios.

Como si de un déjà vu se tratase, Feliciano y Victoria abrieron los ojos sorprendidos, pero para suerte de Lovino, su hermano reaccionó de inmediato y le correspondió el beso, logrando que se viera más real.

El beso se extendió más de lo planeado, y es que ya no se trataba de querer convencer a Victoria, si no de convencerse a sí mismos que no estaban disfrutando de ese beso, sin darse cuenta de que, de hecho, no hacían nada más que alargarlo innecesariamente.

Victoria rió suavemente, trayendo de vuelta a los dos hermanos. Se separaron de inmediato, un poco avergonzados y evitando mirarse.

—Vale, ya lo entendí. No es necesario que sigan.

Ambos hermanos tenían sus rostros completamente rojos. Parecía que pronto comenzarían a echar humo.

—Si hubiese sabido antes que estabas saliendo con alguien más no habría insistido tanto. —Victoria tomó una de las manos de Lovino entre las suyas— De todas formas fue bonito mientras duró. Espero que sigamos siendo amigos, me agradas mucho.

—Claro... —dijo Lovino, aún apenado.

Victoria le sonrió, y luego de despedirse de ambos chicos se fue por el pasillo, caminando tranquilamente.

Ambos se quedaron allí, de pie esperando perderla de vista. Cuando lo hicieron, el silencio reinó durante varios minutos.

—Entonces... —Feliciano fue el primero en hablar. Se notaba el nerviosismo en su voz— Ahora es cuando... Dejamos de ser novios, ¿o algo así?

—Sí. Ahora eres libre de ir a tu cita.

Lovino se giró hacia su hermano y sostuvieron sus miradas durante un largo rato.

—¿Por qué te quedas de pie ahí, como idiota? —preguntó Lovino, intentando calmar el ambiente. Algo extraño en él, definitivamente— ¿No vas a llegar tarde a tu cita?

Feliciano no apartaba su ojos de su hermano.

—Es probable... ¿Debería ir...?

—¡Por supuesto que debes! ¿Para qué es una cita sino?

Feliciano sonrió tímidamente. Se arregló la camisa y luego de unos segundos estaba listo.

—Después vendré a devolverte a camisa.

—Como quieras.

Lovino entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda. Se apoyó en ella y bajó hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

Gracias al silencio escuchó los pasos de su hermano alejarse, y a su vez los latidos de su corazón aumentar. Seguía increíblemente nervioso y sólo por un beso. Un simple beso. Algo que había compartido tantas veces con otras personas, ahora lo estaba volviendo loco.

—No es como que sea la primera vez, ¿cierto? También nos besamos por error una vez siendo pequeños...

Al recordarlo se sintió aún más avergonzado. Ahora le había parecido mala idea alentarlo a que fuese a su cita.

No más de diez minutos pasaron cuando escuchó unos golpes en su puerta. De mal humor se puso de pie y mientras abría maldecía mentalmente a quien se hubiera dignado a interrumpir su tranquilidad.

—¿Quién...? ¿Feliciano? —Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Lo siento. No podía esperar tanto a devolverte la camisa —dijo y se lanzó contra él, rodeando con sus brazos su cuello y besándolo en los labios.

Como pudo Lovino se mantuvo firme y evitó que ambos cayeran al piso.

—Oye, ¿qué haces...? —dijo nada más librarse del agarre de su hermano. Sentía su rostro arder como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

—Te devuelvo la camisa.

Al instante Feliciano comenzó a desabrocharse botón por botón, lo más rápido posible. Cuando se quitó la camisa por completo nuevamente se lanzó contra Lovino, en un nuevo beso que no fue rechazado.

De alguna manera cerraron la puerta y llegaron hasta la cama de Lovino. Feliciano recostó sobre esta a su hermano y él se sentó sobre su cadera.

—Debería haberte robado antes la ropa.

Lovino no pudo estar más de acuerdo.

* * *

Lo siento xD Tenía la idea hace un tiempo y luego de ver un vídeo fue irresistible la tentación de escribir esto.

Para que se hagan una idea, Victoria es 2p nyo!Rusia.

Saludos.


End file.
